


Desmejorado

by masamunya



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/pseuds/masamunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás lo único que necesitaban, era verse una vez más. </p><p>"Vuelves a mí, porque el asesino siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desmejorado

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Cherik en la vida tiene que ser para la persona que me acompaña y sufre conmigo este ship como nadie, pero que también ha hecho mis días más felices: mi Erik.
> 
> Todo tuyo.

 

Nadie lo sigue, nadie lo acompaña.  
En su boca elocuente la mentira se anida,  
su corazón está poblado de fantasmas  
y el vacío hace desiertos los latidos de su pecho  
O. PAZ

 

El dolor era real.

Era hiriente, punzante, completo. Era esa luz cegadora que le impedía abrir los ojos, esa molesta mascarilla de oxígeno que le ajustaba demasiado. Era el rostro de lástima de las enfermeras, las flores muertas en el jarrón, el olor hiriente a alcohol y las jeringas en el brazo.

Pero no era sólo eso.

Era también la agobiante necesidad de salir de ahí, alejarse de las voces que rebotaban en las paredes y se estrellaban en su mente

_Hicimos todo lo posible._

_Es imposible._

_Nunca será lo mismo._

_Tienen que acompañarlo, que todo será más difícil de ahora en adelante._

No, no sería difícil más adelante. Era difícil ahora, porque el dolor era real. No sentía más que los latidos en sus sienes, magnificados por esas voces. Él sólo quería flotar en la inconsciencia y ahí estaba, fingiendo con una sonrisa que todo estaría bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

No es nada que no podamos superar.

No es algo con lo que no se aprenda a vivir.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que querían escuchar? Ahí lo tenían: Charles Xavier saldría adelante a pesar de todo.

****

La luz violácea de la tarde inundaba la habitación y así fue como el inglés se percató de que había estado al menos buena parte del día tratando de incorporarse sin pedir ayuda. Una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente y la sensación de pesadez se extendía en sus extremidades que aún podían sentir algo. Se sentía derrotado, absurda y débilmente derrotado por una simple acción.

Se dejó caer en la cama y bufó. Estaba harto de aquel hospital. Jamás pensaba decirlo, pero estaba harto de Moira y su mirada de culpa, de Hank y sus disculpas e incluso de Alex y de Sean que lo visitaban todos los días e intentaban contagiarlo con su optimismo. Sólo quería estar en casa, _su_ casa y encerrarse en la habitación más lejana de todos. Dormir unas horas. Habituarse a su nuevo yo sin que las miradas lo escrutaran.

Esa mansión. Hank le había mencionado que había hecho los arreglos correspondientes para _su_ condición. Lo que Charles no había preguntado era si todo seguía igual que antes. ¿Habían cerrado la habitación de Raven, echado sus cosas a la calle, o quizás a la chimenea? ¿Habían echado a un lado el maldito sillón que Erik ocupaba cuando jugaban juntos ajedrez? Mejor aún: ¿habían borrado cada rastro de la existencia de Erik en esa mansión? Porque si no era así, no quería volver. Pensó en Erik. Últimamente evitaba hacerlo, demasiado ocupado como estaba tratando de escuchar las novedades (que nunca eran nuevas) que los doctores tenían que decirle.

Se había marchado. Charles le había salvado la vida, lo había convertido en parte esencial de su existencia y él le había pagado abandonándolo cuando más lo necesitaba. No le importaba lo que le hubiera dicho en Cuba: sabía que Erik ya no estaba ahí cuando había lanzado su grandilocuente discurso que había arrastrado consigo a los antiguos secuaces de Shaw (y a Raven, por supuesto) pero le había dolido. No era la clase de dolor que sentía ahora, no, era incluso más intenso. Había escuchado con atención, tratando en vano de saber qué le pasaba por la mente a su amigo, imaginando qué cosas le habían ocurrido tan terribles o tan trágicas para que se comportara de ese modo, pero no lo entendía. O lo sabía, pero nunca había querido verlo.

Erik y él no eran iguales. Eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Erik tenía ese lado oscuro del que Charles creyó haberlo salvado; sin embargo, el alemán no había querido salvarse a sí mismo. Había sucumbido a su peor parte, caído en el mismo juego que Shaw y había proclamado una supremacía que en realidad no tenían. Charles recordaba su rostro, mirándolo, convencido de que él aceptaría unirse a su juego. No lo había hecho. Ese no era el camino. Había querido decirle más, convencerlo, pedirle que se quedara pero al mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que Erik no estaba ahí y que no se quedaría sin importar lo que dijera. No había marcha atrás.

Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo. Volvía el dolor, de nuevo. La última cirugía a la que había sido sometido estaba torturándolo. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no soltarse a llorar. Sentía esa herida punzante y sólo quería que se acabara.

—Pudimos haber hecho grandes cosas, tú y yo.

La voz lo sobresaltó y se descubrió el rostro. No había sentido la presencia de nadie y de repente, ahí estaba Erik. Portaba el mismo casco que había intentado arrebatarle inútilmente en Cuba, pero su rostro lucía adusto y serio, como si fuera un espectro y no una persona real. Buscó con la mirada a alguien más, pero no había nadie. Sus ojos se fijaron en la capa que vestía y en el traje guinda que portaba. Parecía salido de una alucinación, pensaba Charles, y tuvo miedo de que en verdad lo estuviera soñando. Volvió el dolor, punzante, vibrante, en el pecho y comenzó a respirar con pesadez. ¿Era ira lo que sentía?

—Responderé tu pregunta: he venido a ver cómo estabas.

Rodeó la cama y se sentó en una de las sillas que en la mañana Hank había acercado para contarle todas las maravillas que habían hecho en la mansión.

— ¿Ahora eres tú quien lee la mente, Erik?

Escupió el nombre como quien saca la ponzoña de un cuerpo herido letalmente. Intentaba incorporarse, pero sus brazos aún no resistían cargar su propio peso y no quería que Erik lo notara desesperado.

—Sabes que esto no debió haber ocurrido, Charles.

—Hay muchas cosas que no debieron haber ocurrido, Erik. Probablemente el primer error fue mío, por confiar en ti.

—Me salvaste la vida una vez. —El alemán parecía hablar para sí mismo, en susurros que Charles apenas alcanzaba a escuchar.

—Ese es un error que no cometería de nuevo.

 Sus ojos se cruzaron por fin. El profesor no sabía porqué había dicho lo que acababa de decir. No, no lamentaba haberlo conocido. ¿Lo salvaría de nuevo? Sí. Una y otra vez. Eso era lo que odiaba de Erik. De alguna manera, tenía ese poder sobre él.

—Tienes que entender, y quiero dejártelo muy claro, que si no estás conmigo estás contra mí, Charles.

— ¿Es qué todo tiene que ser así contigo, Erik? —Se mordió el labio de nuevo, rogando porque las lágrimas que minutos antes habían pugnado por escapar no lo hicieran ahora.

—No me dejas otra salida. No me _dejan_ otra salida. Mira lo que te han hecho y sigues de su lado, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?

—Esto lo hiciste _tú_ , Erik. —Otra vez palabras que no sabía que tenía anidadas en su interior, cargadas de odio y resentimiento. Volvió el dolor en oleadas de confusión.

 Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, logró incorporarse, algo que no había podido hacer toda la tarde. Quizás la rabia lo había impulsado. O tal vez sólo quería ver a su antiguo compañero directamente a los ojos. La cara de Erik (¿o debía llamarlo Magneto ahora? No se había molestado en preguntarle) lo decía todo. _Lástima_. Y dios, cuánto odiaba que lo miraran así.

—Yo venía a agradecer lo que hiciste por mí. Despertaste un poder que no sabía que tenía. Estuviste conmigo para que aprendiera a controlarlo… pero no puedo cambiar de opinión, ni permanecer a tu lado. —Erik se puso de pie y, con suavidad, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Charles. — Tienes que comprenderlo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. No te lo estoy pidiendo.

— _Quiero_ hacerlo.

 En menos de un segundo, Charles se encontró sintiendo la lengua de Erik dentro de su boca. Su cuerpo se electrizó y, guiado por esa sensación, tomó de la nuca a su compañero y trató de acercarlo más a él, como si eso fuera posible. El dolor comenzaba a remitir. Sentía el aliento del alemán tibio y reconfortante dentro de él, y por ese momento, parecía como si nada de lo que estaba ahí fuera real. Dejó de escuchar las voces. Ya no percibía el olor a alcohol ni escuchaba el molesto pitido de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado. Descubrió, con terror, que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Erik para saciar ese dolor y él no estaría ahí, se iría, quizás jamás se volverían a ver, tal vez esa sería la última vez que estuvieran juntos y no sabía si podía soportarlo.

Por fin, aunque trataba inútilmente de contenerlo, estalló en lágrimas. Erik lo observó y, abrazándolo, permanecieron en silencio. Charles sentía los dedos de Erik acariciándolo con suavidad y eso lo destrozó aún más. Charles solamente alcanzaba a aferrar con fuerza a Erik y su mente volaba en un “no te vayas, por favor”, “quédate conmigo”, “no dejes que esto termine” que sólo encontraban una barrera impenetrable en el casco de Erik.

—Lo siento.

Y de verdad lo sentía. Charles no necesitó leerle la mente a Erik para saber que esa última disculpa era verdadera. Lo veía en su mirada, por la forma en que se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación.

—Deberías irte ya, Erik. Alguien vendrá en cualquier momento. —“No hagas esto. No lo hagas más difícil” era lo que realmente había querido decir.

—¿Volveremos a vernos, Charles?

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro del aludido: —Tú lo has dicho mejor que nadie, viejo amigo. No seremos más que enemigos.

Sus ojos se encontraron por última vez antes de que Erik abandonara la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta. Charles se encontró pensando en cuánto detestaba a Magneto por haber anidado en su amigo y a Erik, por haber sido tan débil por haber sucumbido a él. Había tantas cosas que tenían que decirse. Sabía que se encontrarían de nuevo. Esperaba que cuando ocurriera, no fuera demasiado tarde.

El dolor volvió. El dolor que lleva hasta la locura.

El dolor de encontrarse solo, una vez más.

 

 

 

 


End file.
